Lifestream
Appearance Lifestream is a blue-coated, white maned pegasus mare. Her cutiemark is pencil drawing out a generic pony's face. Her eyes are a magenta color. Personality Life is a rather fun-loving pegasus, and very overprotective of her loved ones. Anypony gets in her way of protecting them, they'll be lucky to wake up the next day. Story Development Beginnings When Life was a young foal, her parents divorced. Her mom stayed in Ponyville and her dad moved back to Canterlot. Since her mom won primary custody, Life only saw her dad around once or twice a year, summer and christmas. Tragedy Several years ago, after Life discovered her cutie mark, one day completely changed her life. Her mom told her to clean the gutters one morning and, seeing that she's a pegasus, could've done it a lot easier than her mom could have, since she wasn't. Life, being the irresponsible teenager she was, decided to go out and buy art supplies and do it when she got back. Her mom got fed up with her laziness, so she decided to do it herself. While up on the ladder to clean, Life's mom's back hoof slipped on the ladder, causing her to fall down the entire two stories the house was. The fall broke her mom's neck, and she was dead within minutes of arriving to the hospital. Life was torn up because of it. Life was given full control of her mom's estate, seeing she was her only living family left. A Sweet Encounter One sunny day in Ponyville, Life was outside in the park sketching away, when she came across two interesting ponies. One was named GreatEscape and the other was Taffyjack. Taffy and Life bonded quickly as friends and Life developed a crush on Great. In the end it turned to be a lost cause, since Great showed no interest in pursueing any romantic relationships. Instead, Life started growing affection towards Taffy, seeing that he comforted her in her time of need, her mom's birthday. After being rejected by Great, Taffy and her became a couple. Changing Tides One night, Life told Taffy that she would appreciate him coming with her to see her dad in Canterlot, as it was tradition. He of course said yes and they traveled by train to Canterlot to see her dad, who was a big company head. He grew fond of Taffy, which was a very good thing. After discovering her dad's special wine cellar, Life and Taffy decided to try some. Taffy could handle his alcohol just fine, but Life was wasted after one glass. They had a magical night that night...enough said. The next day, Taffy and Life headed towards Taffy's hometown to see his parents. On the way to his hometown, Taffy proposed to Life, seeing there as no better time. Life of course said yes. When they arrived in Taffy's hometown however, Life was completely in shock over their lack of love towards Taffy. She didn't feel like staying, but Taffy suggested going to the doctor. They found out that Life was pregnant with their child, eventually named Sapphire Dark. A Final Shadow Life and Taffy decided to go back to Canterlot to see Life's dad to give him the news, which couldn't have happened at a worse time. Dark discovered that he had a form of cancer, and had days to live. He wanted to host his daughters wedding, but unfortunately didn't live long enough to do so, dying a few days before Sapphire was born. Life decided to name her daughter after her father, hence Sapphire's middle name. Movement Chaos Life and Taffy didn't stay in Canterlot long after Sapphire's birth. They decided it'd be best to leave, so they packed up with her childhood friend Roselily and her fiance Dusty to move to where Taffy spent most of his childhood. After a few weeks of living there, they decided to move back to Ponyville. After coming home to tell Roselily the news, Rosie had news of her own. Rosie told Taffy and Life that she was expecting now.